Expecting
by DarkHeart9397
Summary: After having a hectic on-again, off-again relationship, Jinx and Wally have been together for a full year. Then, an unexpected surprise shakes up their lives, potentially cementing their relationship permanently. They need all the support they can get from their family and friends. Wrote by Dark Deviant.
1. Chapter 1

The phone rang as Wally held it to his ear; his fingers thrumming on the table so fast all Jinx heard was one drawn out drum beat. She jumped when he bolted straight up in his seat. "Aunt Iris! Is Uncle Barry home?" There was a pause and Jinx could just hear the sound of talking through the phone. She felt like she was going to be sick...again. "Great! Yep, I'll be right over." He hung up his phone and put it on the table. There was a flash of movement and next thing Jinx knew, Wally was standing there as Kid Flash, his street clothes replaced by his uniform.

"I take it he's home?" Jinx urged herself not to run straight into the bathroom and vomit.

"Yep. You sure you don't wanna come with?" He looked at her with concern; her usually gray pallor had a greenish tinge to it.

Jinx shook her head, "I'm not sure I'm up for more disapproving hero faces." She kept remembering the look his uncle gave her when Wally had brought her to a family dinner at the Allen household. Just the thought of it brought the bile rising up in her throat.

"Well, okay. I'll be back, quick as a flash," he kissed her on the forehead as she rolled her eyes. She closed her eyes against the onslaught of wind that came as he rushed out the door.

Sighing she glanced towards her stomach, "I wonder if it's genetic." Superspeed was one thing she wasn't sure she could ever get used to.

* * *

><p>Wally reveled in the wind that dragged through his hair as he ran. It wasn't far from Keystone to Central, but even a short run cooled his nerves enough that the thought of telling the people who raised him he had knocked up his ex-villainess girlfriend wasn't making him sick to his stomach anymore. That is, until he saw their house on the horizon. He hasn't been aware that his run had slowed until a car passed him easily. Sighing and shaking away his feeling of dread, Wally sped back to his normal pace, the red and yellow blur startling the driver of the car that had passed him. He didn't bother to knock and instead just ran inside. They knew he was coming. He passed through the doorway and barreled straight into his uncle's waiting arms.<p>

"Wally!" He hugged his uncle back, unsure if he'd ever get used to being as tall as him, "getting a little big to be Kid Flash aren't you?" Barry held him at arm's length, taking in his red hair and azure eyes.

Wally chuckled, "Yeah, I guess I'm not really a kid anymore."

"Wally," he turned and saw the smiling face if his Aunt Iris, "I missed you," she wrapped her arms around his waist in a hug.

"I missed you both too," it hadn't been that long since they'd seen each other, but they had always been a close family.

"Where's your girlfriend?" Barry raised an eyebrow as Wally pulled off his mask and sat on the couch.

"She's sick," Wally felt his butterflies come back as they sat down on the chairs in the room, giving him their full attention.

"Aw, that's too bad, I really enjoyed talking to her last time," he knew Iris was being genuine when she said that. They had gotten along at that dinner. It made him wish he could've convinced Jinx to come along.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you guys about," Wally looked at them both, blue eyes shining with worry.

"Did you guys break up?" Barry leaned forward in his chair and Wally knew he was thinking about how he was going to tell the League they no longer had to worry about his ward led astray.

"No," Wally took a deep, shuddering breath. It was now or never, "Jinx is pregnant."

There was silence in the room, punctuated only by the whoosh of air at one point. Wally looked up from the floor to see their reactions. Iris was sitting in stunned silence and Barry was...gone. Wally's jaw dropped, "Aunt Iris, where's Uncle Barry?"

"What?" Iris looked over at the now empty chair, "Shit. Wally I'd get home if I were you."

"He wouldn't do that would he?" Her raised eyebrow was all the answer he needed to get him pulling on his mask and rushing out the door.

* * *

><p>Jinx stepped out of the bathroom and groaned. She saw a flash of red out of the corner of her eye and assumed it was her favorite speedster, "I feel terrible and it's all your fault," She collapsed on the couch, pink hair cascading over the edge of the cushions.<p>

"Takes two to tango darling," she heard the unmistakable click of a shotgun being cocked and sat up on her elbows, pink eyes wide as she stared down the barrel of a shotgun. She glanced past and saw the red cowl of the Flash behind the weapon.

"Uh, Mr. Allen?"

"Have you ever heard of a shotgun wedding, Jinx?"

"Um, of course, but isn't it usually the father of the girl pointing the shotgun at the guy that got her pregnant?"

"Well, not in this circumstance. You're gonna make an honest man out of my nephew. My great nephew or niece isn't being born out of wedlock. Plus I don't want you running back to the villain life and taking that baby with you, so I'd start thinking of wedding plans if I were you sweetheart."

"Uncle Barry, stop!" Wally screeched to a halt in between Jinx and his uncle, his boots leaving skid marks on the apartment floor.

"I'm just making sure she does the right thing by you, Wally," Barry lowered the gun, but kept his eyes trained on Jinx, following every movement she made.

"What? She's the one who's pregnant here!" Wally looked at his uncle like he was crazy.

"I know, and I'm not letting that baby get taken into the villain life," he glared at the sorceress.

"Uncle Barry, we will get married, and the baby will be raised with two hero parents. Where did you even get a gun anyway?"

"Took it off some no good thug on the way," Barry seemed to relax, "I'll let Bruce know. You were always his favorite sidekick besides Robin, I'm sure he'd love to host your wedding at Wayne Manor." Barry disappeared before either of them could respond. Jinx just ran to the bathroom and puked, her fear coming out of her body just like everything else had been lately.

"Well, looks like we're getting married," Jinx looked up to see Wally leaning against the door jamb, a smirk on his face.

Jinx rolled her eyes, "ugh, and I thought the H.I.V.E. five were a crazy family."


	2. Chapter 2

"Richard!" the sharp whisper punctuated the air of his bedroom. Dick's blue eyes snapped open, a quick fist darting out to attack the intruder. Wally was across the room before it even got close. "Dick! It's me! Wally!"

Dick sighed heavily, "Jesus, Wally, I could have killed you!"

Wally chuckled, "Have to catch me first."

Dick rolled his eyes, "What do you want Wally?"

"I need a favor from you," at the raised eyebrow, Wally continued, "I need a best man for my wedding…."

Blue eyes widened at him, "What?" He sat up in bed, walking over to the redhead, a much more intimidating sight than it once was now that he was Nightwing.

"My, um, wedding…to my pregnant bride…Jinx."

The sharp bark of laughter startled Wally and he looked up from his cowering to see the doubled over figure of his best friend. "Oh. My. God! I thought I was the sex fiend out of all of us! At least I know how to use birth control!"

"Shut up, Dick! I know how to prevent pregnancy," Wally crossed his arms, turning away and pouting.

"Obviously not well enough," Dick clutched his stomach, wiping tears from his eyes as his laughter continued.

"Just, forget it. I'll go ask Roy or Donna," he went to leave, but was stopped by a strong hand on his upper arm.

"Wally, wait. I'm sorry, it's just, I expected Roy to fuck up and get a villain pregnant, but this is just…weird."

"I'm not like Roy, I'm dealing with my mistake!"

Dick shrugged, "Lian has a good set of parents."

"One of them is a fish!"

"Garth is not a fish…and since when was Jinx a mistake to you?" He raised his eyebrows at the speedster.

Wally sighed, "That's not what I meant and you know it."

Dick put his hands up, placating the angry redhead, "Have you told the others yet?"

"No, you're my best friend Dick. You're the first person I told after Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris…although with Barry knowing, I'm sure Hal Jordan knows."

"Probably. Any idea where you're going to have the wedding?"

Wally looked up at Dick through his long eyelashes, giving him puppy dog eyes, "I had an idea, but I need some help getting the venue."

Dick sighed heavily, rolling his eyes, "You want to use Wayne Manor don't you?"

Wally stuck out his bottom lip, clasping his hands together, "Pwease?"

"I'll talk to Bruce for you," Dick looked at his buzzing cell phone, "Well, I would if he didn't already know."

Wally made to leave, "Oh, shit."

"Uh, I'd stay here if I were you. It'll only be worse if he has to look for you, and you know he'll find you." Dick answered his phone, "Hello?"

_"I'm coming to Titan's Tower!"_ Dick pulled the phone away from his ear, Batman's loud voice heard clearly by Wally.

Wally's eyes looked panicked, "How does he know I'm here?"

Dick shrugged, "He's Batman. You're probably gonna want to eat something before he gets here. You know, fuel up before you have to run for your life."

"Why is everyone acting like me having a baby is so horrible?"

Dick put on his uniform, placing the mask over his eyes, "It's not _you_!"

Wally looked down at the carpet, "oh…"

He followed Nightwing out into the living room, wondering if he should change into his uniform as well. Dick walked straight to the kitchen and began preparing some food for the speedster, "So, where's Jinx?"

"At home."

"What? No family to brag to?"

"No. Why are you such a dick?"

Dick laughed, whisking about a dozen eggs into a batter, "I guess because it's my namesake."

"Why are you mixing up so much waffle batter?"

Dick rolled his eyes as Wally's ADHD got the better of him, "To feed you and my gluttonous team."

"Jeez, how many waffles can you guys eat?"

Dick grinned, "Well, Starfire has nine stomachs, so, you take a good guess."

"Right," Wally looked nervously at the time on his phone, "when will he get here?"

Dick shrugged, "Depends on if he's flying from Gotham or using a Watchtower transporter."

"You have a transporter to the Watchtower here?" He felt his heart begin to beat even faster than normal.

"Cyborg is a member in training, remember?"

"Ugh! Now I don't know whether to expect him in a few hours or a few seconds!"

"Relax, it's not like he'll kill you…or Jinx."

"No! Just mangle us beyond repair!"

"He would never do that to you Wally," Dick put his hands on his hips and looked at the redhead, brows furrowed, "He's always been nice to you…well, as nice as Batman can be."

Wally sighed, jumping when he heard a yawn come from the doors to the room. "Good morning, Richard." Wally looked at the doors to see Starfire standing there in only an old t-shirt, probably one of Dick's.

Wally blushed, the bright red accentuating the freckles on his face, "Hey Star."

"Oh, friend Wally! I did not know you were visiting today."

"Uh, I didn't know I was visiting either until last night," Wally chuckled.

"Ugh, why do we always end up with unexpected company," Raven's gravelly voice had Wally jumping, zooming across the room in a matter of milliseconds.

"Jeez, Raven! You sure know how to give a guy a heart attack. You could probably give Batman a run for his money."

"No one beats me at my own game, Wallace," Wally tensed as he felt a large hand land on his shoulder. He glanced behind him to see the infamous Bat-glare. He could feel himself starting to sweat, his heart beating fast enough not to register on an EKG.

"Uh, h-hey Bats."

"Dick, what did you do this time?" the green shape shifter had joined the party, getting out his tofu bacon and keeping his distance from the very angry looking Dark Knight.

Dick laughed, "It wasn't me this time, I swear. Batman, let the guy have some breakfast first."

"No, we need to talk," Wally's stomach growled loudly and he could have sworn he saw Batman raise an eyebrow under the cowl, "Fine, but only because I know how his metabolism works."

The Titans just stared at the brooding man, his presence an even darker shadow in the kitchen than Raven. Cyborg and Beast Boy were even refraining from having their classic 'meat vs. tofu' battle.

"You hungry Batman?" Nightwing just calmly continued making waffles, "I promise they're better than Alfred's." Batman just grunted in response, shaking his head so subtly only Dick noticed. Dick shrugged, "Your loss." He put a plate of about twenty waffles in front of Wally, handing him the bottle of syrup and some fruit from the fridge.

"Can I have some coffee?" Wally started eating his waffles at a speed that disturbed the other four members of the Titans.

Dick chuckled, "I almost forgot you're a caffeine hound," he poured the speedster a large cup of coffee, handing him the sugar and cream to add as he saw fit.

"Caffeine, sugar, anything that keeps him loud and obnoxious," the Titans laughed as Batman's deep voice cut in.

"Hey!" Wally pointed his fork at Batman, "Y'know something, Bats? You really need to lighten up."

Batman smirked, grabbing the cup of coffee Nightwing handed him, "I'm not the soon to be teen father here."

Silverware clattered from hands around the room as they turned to stare at Wally, wide-eyed with shock, "I may be young, but I'm not a teen. And thanks for outing me, Bats."

Batman shrugged, "You still call yourself Kid Flash. I don't call that father material."

Wally looked down at his plate, poking at a bit of waffle with his fork, "I was gonna change it."

"It's not you being a father I'm concerned about. It's the child's other parentage that concerns me."

Wally stalked up to Batman, a glare darkening his usually bright and happy face, "Why do you all think Jinx is so evil? Sure she's done bad things before, but she's changed now!" The Titans all avoided Wally's gaze. They knew exactly what Jinx was capable of, who she worked with, who she was associated with. "She hasn't even been in the villain business for a long time now."

Batman crossed his arms, looking down at the redhead, unfazed by his sudden anger, "One year does not change a person. And she already has proven that she's capable of going right back to a criminal life."

"What? Now you're watching all our lives, not just your teammates?" Wally stood nose to nose with Batman; the Titans looked on in dismay at Wally's blatant display of disrespect for the older hero.

Batman narrowed his eyes, jaw tensing in anger, "I keep tabs on all heroes and villains alike to make sure the world isn't going to hell."

Wally huffed, "Yeah, I'm sure you keep real good tabs on Talia, Catwoman, the list goes on and on." Wally looked over towards Dick for support only to see that he and the other Titans had disappeared from the room.

Batman put his hand to his forehead, sighing exasperatedly, "Wally, I didn't come here to fight with you or scold you or even talk about how stupid it was for you to date some reformed criminal."

Wally threw his hands up in the air, "Then why did you come here, Bruce?"

Bruce sighed, "Barry may think getting married is your only option, but I don't. I came here to make sure this was what you really wanted. If it is, you're completely welcome to use the mansion, but if not," he put his hand on Wally's shoulder, "I'll help you figure out what to do."

Wally stared at him in shock for a moment before giving him a hug around the waist, "Thank you, Bruce," Bruce sat there shocked for a minute before patting the young man on the back awkwardly. Wally pulled away, smiling at him, "Sorry, didn't mean to get all emotional on the big bad Bat."

Batman sighed, "Should I be getting the Manor ready? Or some lawyers?"

Wally dropped his gaze, "I love Jinx, Bruce. You may not trust her, but I do. I plan on marrying her, whether it's this year or ten years from now."

"Fine then," Batman headed towards the door, turning back for a moment, "Tell Dick I said bye." He was gone before Wally could reply.

"Good ol' Bats," Wally smirked, going to tell Nightwing he was leaving before running to tell his other friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Wally speedily paced back and forth on top of the water just outside of the island of Themyscira. He pulled out his communicator, messaging Donna to bring him food with her since she was taking so long.

"By Hera, calm down, I'm here," Wally turned quickly to see Donna approaching with a basket of fruit in her hands, "And I was already bringing you something to eat, thank you very much."

She grabbed him around the waist and flew him to a small empty island off the coast. "Thanks for meeting me, Don; I know how busy you are."

Donna rolled her eyes, "Yes, so busy, hanging out on an island of all women, all the good troubles being handled by Diana. No one wants Troia, just Wonder Woman."

They touched down on the sand, Donna handing Wally the fruit, which he ate in a little under a minute. "So, I need a big favor from you."

She raised a dark eyebrow at him, "Yes?"

"I want you to be my best woman in my wedding," he gave her a pleading look.

Donna just furrowed her brow, "You're getting married? Has she hexed you? I can get it taken off by one of our sorceresses," Donna grabbed him by the shoulders, inspecting him as though she might see something just a little bit off.

Wally frowned, trying to pull away from the Amazon's grip, "She didn't hex me. I'm marrying her willingly…well, it's so sudden because she's sort of…pregnant."

Donna smacked the back of his head sharply, "What in Hades were you thinking, Wally?"

"OW! It just happened, ok? Just, please, I need your guys' support."

Donna sighed, "Fine, I will be in your wedding. I take it Dick is your best man?"

Wally smiled, "Yeah. Now I just have to tell Roy and Garth."

"Have fun with that. When you know any details, you know where to find me."

Wally nodded, waving as he ran off to find his other two closest friends.

* * *

><p>Wally banged on the apartment door, impatient to get this whole thing done and over with. He went to knock again and almost hit Roy's forehead with his knuckles.<p>

"Hey, Wally, what's up?"

"Is Garth here?"

"Yeah, he's just putting Lian down for her nap. Come on in." Wally rushed in and sat on the sofa, watching as the other redhead walked into the kitchen. "Want some food?"

The speedster grinned as his stomach growled, "Yes please!"

Roy handed him a plate of cookies and a cup of coffee, "Garth made those, so I'm not sure how good they are."

"Hey, I heard that!" Garth came out from the bedroom, glaring at Roy playfully, "What's going on, Wally?" He turned to the redhead who was busy stuffing cookies in his mouth.

Wally swallowed, licking the crumbs from his lips, "I was just wondering, how old is Lian now?"

Roy raised an eyebrow at him, "She's two, Wally. You were at her birthday party. What's this all about?"

"And does she have many friends?" Wally got up and leaned on the counter.

Garth shrugged, "Not really. We put her in daycare when we're busy, but she's kind of a loner, so…"

"Well, she's going to get a really awesome friend in about eight months time," Wally grinned at them. Silence filled the room and Wally cleared his throat in an attempt to alleviate some tension.

Garth and Roy looked at each other, brows furrowed, "What are you talking about, KF?"

The speedster chuckled nervously, "I'm going to be a dad! Hurray!" At their confused looks, Wally kept talking, "Jinx is pregnant and we're getting married and I want you two to be my groomsmen," the words came out in a rush and it took the two a few seconds to comprehend what was said.

Roy burst out laughing while Garth just stared at him incredulously, "You can't be serious."

"Hey! I'm totally serious! Why does everyone act like I won't be able to handle this?"

Roy stopped laughing, trying to catch his breath, "I'm sorry, it's just that, we always thought you would be the last of us to settle down, and that's including me so…well, it's just weird."

Wally shrugged, "Yeah, well, things happen. Come on you guys, will you be in my wedding? Lian can be the flower girl," he smiled at them, "just think of how cute she'll look in her little dress."

Roy looked at Garth, "She would look pretty adorable," Garth nodded, smirking, "Alright, we're in."

"Yes!" Wally jumped up, pumping his fist in the air, "I can't wait. Wedding will be at Wayne Manor. I'll be sure to let you guys know when we can get together for details." Wally was gone in a gust of wind, leaving only an empty plate and an empty coffee mug.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Jinx stood outside the door to Titans East Tower, rubbing her hands together nervously.<p>

"Yes?" she looked up into the dark purple eyes of Tempest (previously Aqualad), his perfectly trimmed eyebrow raised in surprise at seeing the sorceress.

"Um, I'm looking for Bumblebee. Is she here?"

The dark haired man turned back into the tower, "BEE! THERE'S SOMEONE HERE TO SEE YOU!"

He disappeared into the tower and was replaced with an annoyed looking Bumblebee, "Jinx? What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in? I need to talk to you."

"I don't know, are you gonna try and steal my date to the dance again?" she put both hands on her hips, looking at Jinx, olive eyes glinting.

"Ha ha, very funny," Jinx rolled her eyes at her ex-classmate.

Bee sighed, stepping back from the doorway and gesturing towards the entry way, "Come on in." The winged heroine led Jinx up to their kitchen. "You want anything to eat or drink?"

Jinx's stomach rolled when she thought about food, "No thank you." She sat down at the kitchen table while Bumblebee poured herself a cup of coffee, grateful that it was only the two of them in the vicinity.

Bee sat across from her, taking a long, drawn out sip of coffee before speaking, "So, what brings a villain- I mean, ex-villainess, such as yourself here?"

Jinx sighed heavily, "Listen, Bee, I know you never forgave me after the Stone incident, but we were always great friends in school. Unless that was all a part of your ruse too, then I think I should be more upset than you," Jinx kept her eyes focused on the tabletop, fingers tapping with nerves, a habit she had picked up from Wally.

"No, I always thought you had good in you, Jinx. You were different from the rest of our classmates, smarter," Bumblebee put her hand on top of Jinx's, halting her moving fingers.

Jinx looked up into Bee's eyes, now softer, friendlier, "Really?" She got a small smile in response, "KF thought so too," she chuckled dryly, "And look where that got me."

Bumblebee snickered at her grimace, "Trouble in paradise?"

"That's why I'm here. Bee, I need you to be my maid of honor."

"Maid of honor? You're getting married? Then why are you so upset, girl?" She pursed her full lips and leaned back in the chair, eyebrow raised at the sorceress.

Jinx sighed, shoulders sagging with the weight of everything that had been going on, "We're getting married because I'm pregnant."

Bee gasped, "Are you serious?" Jinx nodded slowly, "Whoa!"

They heard Tempest chuckling by the fridge and turned to see him grabbing a water bottle, "So she finally tells someone huh?"

Jinx looked at him incredulously, "How did you know?"

"Wally came to me and Roy's place last night to tell us. We're two of his best friends, remember? We're being groomsmen and Lian is going to be the flower girl," he took a drink of his water, walking out of the kitchen, "I'm heading home, Karen, I'll see you later."

Bumblebee shook her head at his retreating back, "See you later, Garth," she turned back to Jinx's panicked eyes, "What's wrong now?"

Jinx looked at her, face stricken, "I only had you in mind for my side of the wedding party. I have no idea who else I'd ask. It's bad enough this is going to be some huge fancy thing at a fricken mansion!"

"Calm down, girl, you're going to give yourself an ulcer," she moved next to Jinx and put her hand on her arm in what she hoped was a soothing gesture, "Just ask Raven and Starfire, I'm sure they'd love to help, especially Starfire."

Jinx gave her a look that said she must be insane, "Raven can't stand me."

Karen shrugged, "So? All a bridesmaid has to do is stand up there in a fancy getup you picked out. It's the maid of honor who has all the responsibilities."

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to try. If she says no, I guess I could ask Argent. Or Kole, she seems nice enough."

"See? No problem," Bee smiled at her, eyes glimmering with excitement, "This is going to be so fun! I can't wait to plan your bachelorette party!"

Jinx chuckled darkly, "Yeah, now the hardest part is just telling my super goody two-shoes fiancé that I want to invite my friends from the H.I.V.E. five to our wedding."

Bumblebee raised her eyebrows at the pink-haired girl, "That I can't help you with."

"Yeah, I know. Thanks for everything, Karen."

"Don't mention it."

* * *

><p>"Wally?"<p>

"Yeah, Jinxie?" Wally looked up from the computer screen where he was researching baby stuff and wedding stuff simultaneously.

"How big is the wedding party?"

"Um, four on my side, then there's the flower girl."

"Uh, yeah, about that, I don't have four friends…friends that are on the good side of the law, or the right gender."

Wally shrugged, "Their gender doesn't matter. Donna's on my side."

Jinx threw her hands up in exasperation, "Well there goes one of my options. Why don't you just ask people? They'd be happier doing it for you."

"Hey, don't be like that! Karen said yes," he tried to give her a reassuring smile, but was met only with a glare.

"Yeah, one out of four covered, whoop dee fricken doo! And for all I know, more people are going to be joining your side!"

"It's only my close friends! Dick is the best man, Donna's the best woman, and Roy and Garth are groomsmen. Just ask them. If they say no, I'll sway them, okay?"

"Fine," Jinx stood up with a groan, "I'm going to go throw up now. All this stress is killer on the morning sickness."

"Uh huh," he turned back to his research, "Thanks for the update, babe."


	4. Chapter 4

"So, Wally, what were you thinking for colors?" Bruce led Wally through the large mansion, showing him all the rooms that could potentially house the wedding.

"Well, I like red," Wally's grin faltered a little as he saw the raised brow above Bruce's bright blue eyes, "But, um, Jinx likes purple and black."

Bruce nodded, "Royal purple and gold would be good colors. Gold will match your complexion, and the purple should match hers. It's a little more difficult to find the right colors with someone with as ashen of a skin tone as she has. And the pink hair really doesn't help matters."

Wally furrowed his brow at the older hero, "Won't Jinx be wearing white?"

The billionaire shrugged, pausing at the door to the next huge room, "It depends. If white's a color that drowns her out, we have to think of something else. No bride wants her groom to shine more than her."

Before Wally could ask Bruce what he meant by that, he had opened the wooden doors into a large ballroom. Marble columns lined the room and large arched windows gave it an open feel. The wooden floors had a sun design on them and the cream colored walls with gold accents made it seem as though the room glowed. There was a door that led out to the gardens and on the other side of the room, stairs that led to the second floor.

"Wow! This is gorgeous!"

The raven-haired man smirked, "I thought you'd like it. You two can enter the room via the stairs for the reception and she can use the stairs for the ceremony." Wally nodded slowly, still staring around the room in awe. Bruce cleared his throat and the redhead finally looked at him, "Does Jinx have anyone to walk her down the aisle?"

The speedster bit his lip, "No, she doesn't."

Bruce just nodded, "How many guests will she have?"

"Um," Wally rubbed the back of his neck, scrunching up his face as he thought, "I'm not sure."

The billionaire's frown deepened as he looked down at the smaller man, "Well, find out, if we're going to have this wedding before she's far along in her pregnancy, we need to get going on it."

Wally sighed, shoulders sagging as he thought of everything that needed to be done, "This is more trouble than it's worth. Why do we have to get married? Roy didn't marry the woman he had a baby with."

The redhead jumped in shock as he heard the brooding man's laughter, "Roy also doesn't have someone like Barry in his life."

"Ugh!" The speedster covered his face with his hands, looking at Bruce through his fingers, "Would you make Dick get married?"

Bruce let out a sharp bark of laughter, "I couldn't even make him stay with me past the age of 16. What makes you think I could make him do anything?"

The redhead shrugged, "True," he glanced at his phone before turning to the door, "I should get going. I think you're right, this is the best room for the wedding, and the guests can have cocktails in that other room nearby while this is being set up for the reception."

Bruce nodded, "I'll make a note of it. See you soon for tuxedo shopping, Wally. Oh, and let Jinx know I got her an appointment at a local bridal shop I know. She can call for the details."

Wally grinned at him, "Thanks, Bruce! You're the best!"

Bruce smirked as the breeze gently brushed through his hair, letting him know that Wally had left. "Alfred."

"Yes, Master Bruce," the butler appeared from the shadows, a thing the whole Bat family seemed to be extremely skilled at.

"Please call all my favorite caterers and tell them I need samples for wedding food. The tuxedo and wedding dress appointments are on the same day, so it will be a perfect time for them to try food."

"Of course Master Bruce. Will there be anything else for you?"

The billionaire smiled at his lifelong friend, "No, I'm fine. Thank you, Alfred." He turned back to the ballroom, thinking about the young, redheaded hero who would soon be having his nuptials in this room. He couldn't imagine how Barry must be feeling. It seemed as though all their ex-sidekicks were too young to get married and have children, and yet, here they were. This was the second, well, technically third, of the original sidekicks was having a baby and most of them were obviously in very serious relationships. He sighed, heading back to his office. He just hoped that Dick was being more careful with Kori than Wally had been with Jinx.

##

"Jinx, he's willing to pay for everything," Wally looked at the sorceress with pleading blue eyes.

Jinx crossed her arms in an angry pout, "I just think it's weird. Why can't we just go to a courthouse and get it done fast?"

The redhead threw his hands up in the air in exasperation, "You were perfectly fine with it until I told you about the dress fitting!"

"And some huge ballroom covered in gold?"

"It's just in his house."

"That's another thing," Jinx pinched the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger, "You are planning on inviting every fricken superhero you've ever met, and some that you haven't even met, and I get nothing!"

Wally sighed, "All those heroes are my friends. I told you that you could invite your friends and you yelled at me saying they weren't your friends anymore because of me!"

Jinx's pink eyes stared at him, eyes shining with unshed tears, "Well they probably are never going to talk to me again because I abandoned them for you!" Jinx began sobbing.

Wally grimaced, running up to her and putting a hand on her shoulder. When she didn't move to hex him, he wrapped his arms around her gingerly, "Hey, it's alright. Everything will be okay. The important thing is that we're there for each other. And I'm sure the guests will be just as happy for you as they are for me. I mean, these are some of the nicest, most selfless people in the universe."

Wally felt a dampness on his shirt as she leaned her head against his chest, "I'm sorry, Wally. I've been so emotional lately and all the wedding stress is just making things worse."

"Hey, shh, it's okay," Wally caressed her soft, pink hair, trying to sooth her, "I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun with the girls trying on fancy dresses. And I bet Bruce hired the best professionals to help you get the right dress."

Jinx sniffed, her crying slowing down to mere sniffles, "I do like fancy things."

"See! It'll be great, just you wait."


End file.
